


Every Broken Thing Has a Fix

by Galrafloofandlove



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Day Seven: Nightmares // Amnesia“Oh...I, uh, I can go-” Keith started to say, reaching to put his hand on the door handle.“No, no, don’t. I just wasn’t expecting you here so late…” Shiro glanced up at the clock. Keith hadn’t seen the time before he left his own room, but he assumed it was either midnight or two am. Maybe even one.“Well...I…” Keith trailed off, not yet ready to admit why he had come.Shiro nodded, implying he already knew. “Go make yourself comfortable. I'll be in soon.”





	Every Broken Thing Has a Fix

The searing pain stung to his cheek, sending a jolt of pain through his entire body, making it so he loses the grip on his blade. He screams as the blazing sword moves to his chin, making the skin feel as if it’s peeling off completely. He’s pushed to the edge of the platform, useless and overtaken with pain as Shiro looks him in the eye, smirks, and sends him off the edge into the endless void of black below. 

~~~~~~

He wakes up in a cold sweat. 

The collar of his gray t-shirt is soaked and the fabric clinging roughly to the skin on his chest. His breaths are hollow and quick paced, and his eyes are wide with panic as he jolts up in the bed of the Garrison apartment. 

After a minute, he breathing starts to slow to a normal and healthy pace, and he gulps at the realization of the nightmare. He tells himself it’s not real. He’s alive, and safe, and Shiro is okay in the apartment next to him-

He bites the inside of his cheek. 

He pulls the white blanket off of his legs, and climbs out of bed. The carpet feels soft under his skin, and he takes a short deep breath before leaving the bedroom, grabbing two key cards on the kitchen counter without thinking and heading out the door. 

~~~~~~

He stands in front of the door for a solid minute. 

He thinks about what he could do- He could just run on back to his room, attempt to sleep and hopefully not have another nightmare- or, he could swipe the key card and climb into bed with Shiro. 

Back on the journey to Earth, despite Krolia being a mom and not letting them go to bed together, they usually ended cuddling in Keith's small blanketed sleeping area in the Black lion because one or the other had a nightmare. After they had been given the Garrison apartments, Shiro had given Keith a room key if he ever needed to see him for nightmares, and Keith did the same. 

It had been a week since then, and neither had taken advantage of it. Sure, Keith had nightmares since then, but he didn’t think they were that bad. Plus, they weren’t officially dating. He didn’t want some Commander seeing Keith walk out of Shiro’s room and start spreading gossip. 

His hand started shaking as he slid the key card across the slot, and the door let out a quiet “beep” as it unlocked, and Keith slowly opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Keith?” A familiar voice startled him out of his quiet entrance.  
Shiro was in the kitchen, holding a white plastic cup filled with water and leaning against the counter. He was wearing the same sleepwear as always, but the white t-shirt and shorts that fitted tightly around his body gave Keith a shock every time.  
“Oh...I, uh, I can go-” Keith started to say, reaching to put his hand on the door handle.  
“No, no, don’t. I just wasn’t expecting you here so late…” Shiro glanced up at the clock. Keith hadn’t seen the time before he left his own room, but he assumed it was either midnight or one am. Maybe even later. “Well...I…” Keith trailed off, not yet ready to admit why he had come.  
Shiro nodded, implying he already knew. “Go make yourself comfortable. I'll be in soon.” Shiro motioned towards the bedroom, the door wide open.  
Keith gave a shaky nod, and started heading in the direction Shiro had pointed to. 

The bedroom was almost exactly like Keith’s own, but the sheets and blankets were scattered across the bed, a few falling to the ground. Shiro’s desk was in the corner, covered with papers and the glow of his laptop screen was the only thing giving light to space. Keith hesitantly sat down on the right side of the bed, with his feet hanging off the edge. 

A few minutes later, Shiro came back, a cup in each hand. He sat down on the bed next to Keith, and offered him the cup of water in his flesh hand.  
He wasn’t thirsty, but took it anyway. He didn’t realize how much his hand was shaking until he saw the water in the cup, constantly rippling due to the movement.  
“You okay?” Shiro asked, his voice soft as if he was speaking to a fragile kitten.  
Keith nodded, although tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes and down his cheek.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Shiro gently wiped at some of the tears with the fingers of his flesh hand, brushing over the cheek scar multiple times.  
The tears only continued, growing into light sobs as Keith tried to stop himself.  
“S-Shiro?” Keith choked out in between sobs.  
“Yes?” Shiro responded, tucking a stray piece of Keith’s ebony hair back behind his ear.  
“Do you still love me?” The words stung to say, but he couldn’t help himself from asking. He looked into Shiro’s eyes, which were becoming blurry as tears blotted his field of vision.  
“Oh, Keith…” Shiro took the water cup out of Keith’s hand, and set both Keith’s and his cup on the nightstand before cradling Keith’s head into his arms, holding him as his cries started to slow, the tears drenching the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. “Why would I ever stop loving you?”  
“Because I’m broken.” The words fell out of his mouth as he felt the warmth of shiro’s chest against his head, the strong arms holding him dearly.  
“Keith…” Shiro’s voice softened even further. “You aren’t broken…”  
“Yes I am! I can’t sleep witho- without nightmares!” His voice begun to crack as the sobs started up again.  
“Keith...shhhh, shhh. You’re okay.” Shiro waited for Keith’s sobs to die down around before talking again. “I’m just as broken. But you know what? Every broken thing has a fix. For me, you're mine”  
Keith wiped a tear away from the corner of his eyes, taking the sentence in. It made his heart flutter, hearing that Shiro still loved him and that Shiro loved him so much that he trusted him with his secrets and the not-so-pleasant side of him. And he realized that he had trusted Shiro with his secrets and allowed him to see the side of him no one else even thought existed behind the rough exterior Keith always sported. Shiro gave a soft smile as Keith's cries turned back to slient hiccups. "I'd be honored to be yours as well." Keith gave a shaky nod and fell into Shiro's warm embrace. 

Shiro let him calm down before handing him the water cup again, almost forcing him to drink after losing so much hydration from crying. Shiro changed into a white undershirt after his t-shirt had been soaked in tears, and he gave Keith a tank top, which was...way too big on him. But it was dry, cozy and soft, so Keith didn’t care. As they climbed into bed next to each other, Keith smiled thinking back on what Shiro said.  
“You’re a sap.” He teased.  
Shiro shrugged as he climbed into bed next to Keith. “I do what I can.” His metal hand left his side and moved the ebony bangs covering Keith's eyes so that Shiro saw the wonder floating around his violet irises. Keith let out a quiet giggle.  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, getting lost in the beauty within them before Keith yawned and felt his eyes drift closed.  
“Goodnight, Shiro.” He said through another yawn.  
“Goodnight Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
